


Wayward Ever After - 15x12 Coda

by FunnyWings



Series: Codas/Canonverse Fics [15]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: F/F, I know I'm late, Kaia's POV, Lesbians, Post-Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, Reunion, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyWings/pseuds/FunnyWings
Summary: Claire comes home. Kaia realizes just how much she missed her.Excerpt:Something in Claire’s expression tightens and then loosens, her jaw working overtime to correct itself and snap shut. Kaia can see Claire’s jugular stand out a moment as her muscles flex, her entire body caught somewhere between fight or flight.“You-” she started, then stopped herself. Wary but hopeful, as if in spite of what she knew to be true. “Kaia?”
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Codas/Canonverse Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Wayward Ever After - 15x12 Coda

Claire comes home angry.

Jody told Kaia that she didn’t tell Claire before she got back because something like this isn’t exactly the thing you say over the phone. Kaia thinks it might be more than that. There’s a hesitance to the way Jody speaks, as if she and Claire are on rough terms already. As if she’s afraid Kaia will disappear and it’s best if Claire doesn’t get her hopes up in the meantime, just in case.

It makes Kaia feel like a wisp of something hanging in the air... near invisible. Only caught in certain lights. It makes her feel as if one wrong word and all this will slip away, an idle daydream between rounds of Ms. Mary Mack.

Then again, even at her most desperate she probably wouldn’t have picked Dean Winchester to save her. A friendly face is a friendly face, and all that, but not her favorite person on the planet. And she wouldn’t have imagined the ill-fitting clothes or Claire’s slack-jawed expression as she bursts through Jody’s front door, and stops, utterly shaken, at Kaia’s presence. Something in Claire’s expression tightens and then loosens, her jaw working overtime to correct itself and snap shut. Kaia can see Claire’s jugular stand out a moment as her muscles flex, her entire body caught somewhere between fight or flight.

“You-” she started, then stopped herself. Wary but hopeful, as if in spite of what she knew to be true. “Kaia?”

“It’s me.”

“But you were-” Claire said. And then her face went white. “And I-”

Claire sputtered for words, guilt clouding over whatever else she might be feeling. And this wasn’t right. Because the only thing Kaia felt now was warm. Because Claire had fought for her. Jody had said so. Even when it was hopeless, Claire had fought for her memory at least. She couldn’t know what that meant to Kaia. Claire had nothing to feel guilty about.

Kaia had been dead. If only temporarily.

“Claire,” she said, interrupting whatever spiral Claire had started to go down. Their eyes met, and it was like the first time again. That spark of something special, something familiar and strange all at once. Kaia had always hated Shakespeare, but she kinda wondered if this was what Romeo had felt at that first glance at Juliet, because suddenly the love stories made sense. Suddenly it all made sense.

And Claire seemed to feel it too. Because she strode forward and pulled Kaia into a soul-crushing hug, and Kaia felt herself clutch back. And then their arms seemed to catch around each other, just right, and Kaia buried her face into Claire’s neck, and it had been so long since she’d really been safe. She wanted to cry, but she could feel something unfamiliar pulling at her face and realized she was smiling.

She was so damn happy. She didn’t know what to do with it.

“I missed you,” said Claire, almost too soft to hear. Almost.

“I missed you, too,” Kaia murmured back, finally feeling real again.

Feeling like maybe, despite everything she’d always thought, she got to have her happy ending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda intend to write a final thing for my Wayward series separate from this, but in the meantime I felt the mighty need to write a Dreamhunter reunion scene, so I did! We love girlfriends.


End file.
